


Random Tumblr Prompts

by Aurum_Fidei



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Fidei/pseuds/Aurum_Fidei
Summary: Prompt was for a fic of Wanda interacting with Clintasha
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Clint Barton/Laura Barton/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov/Laura Barton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was for a fic of Wanda interacting with Clintasha

Natasha woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking and an empty bed. 

She grinned to herself as she quickly got up out of bed and pulled on Clint’s shirt from the previous night. It fit her petite frame like a nightgown. 

As she walked from Clint bedroom into the kitchen she could hear quiet bickering taking place. 

“Wanda! Don’t over cook the eggs! Tasha likes over easy eggs. And take the bacon out of the pan before it burns!” Clint said quietly

“I know! I’m taking the bacon out now and the eggs are almost done. Now quit focusing on what I’m doing and focus on what you’re doing! You’re going to burn the pancakes!” Wanda whispered back. 

Natasha could now see the two of them as she peeked into the kitchen. They had made an absolute mess out of Clint’s kitchen, but the smells from the array of breakfast foods they had prepared had Natashas mouth watering. 

“You haven’t gotten up before me and made me breakfast in I can’t tell you how long.” Natasha stepped into the kitchen grinning widely. 

“Mornin’ Tasha.” Clint grinned as he stepped away from the griddle momentarily to kiss her on the cheek. “You can thank Wanda for all this. It was her idea.”

Wanda blushed slightly as Natasha looked at her, eyebrows raised “You two have just been really nice to me since Sokovia. Especially you, Natasha. You didn’t have to be nice to me after I messed with your head like I did.”

“You were manipulated.” Natasha said firmly “You were made to believe we were on opposite sides.” Natasha’s voice shifted from serious to teasing “Honestly, the only thing I don’t forgive you for, is the fact that you took one of my favorite jackets.”

At that Wanda began laughing. “You have to admit. Red is more my color.”

Natasha smirked as she continued her teasing tone “True. Doesn’t take away from the fact that that jacket was one of my favorites. Clint gave it to me.”

Wanda shrugged “I can give it back to you.”

“No, that’s ok. It really does look better on you. Clint got me a new black one once we got back from Sokovia to replace it.” Natasha was grinning. 

“Black is definitely more your color.” Wanda was grinning as well. 

“Ok so tell me what you guys made for breakfast. It smells amazing and I am absolutely starving.” Natasha said as she licked her lips. 

“I made over easy eggs-just like you like them. And crispy bacon. Clint made his special pancakes.” Wanda said as she gestured to each completed dish. 

“Did you make cinnamon butter for the pancakes, Clint?” Natasha asked turning to look at Clint, who was still working on making pancakes at the griddle. 

Clint nodded “Just like my mom used to make every Sunday morning when I was little.” He smiled as he looked down at the griddle. “Y’know I think she would be a happy that I have a family to share pancakes with again.”

Natasha smiled as she glanced between Clint and Wanda (who was currently nibbling on a swiped pancake) “I think so too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for origin of arrow necklace

Ever since he came out of the ice and won the battle of New York alongside the other Avengers, Steve had been kept pretty busy. SHIELD had added him to a STRIKE team. He went on STRIKE missions as well as solo missions regularly. He was fairly surprised when SHIELD began partnering him with Natasha at least once a month for a mission. He just wished that his fellow Avenger was easier to get to know. 

“So… I gotta ask…” Natasha smirked as she leaned in the doorway of his SHIELD issued quarters “Is your birth certificate carved in stone?”

Steve pulled a face “Ha ha very funny, Nat.”

Natasha grinned “You ready for our mission, Steve?”

“Almost. I was just finishing packing. Make yourself comfortable.” Steve gestured to his small sofa. 

Natasha immediately complied and began fidgeting with her necklace as she watched Steve. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you… what’s with that necklace?” Steve asked carefully. 

“What do you mean? It’s just a necklace.” Natasha looked at him in confusion. 

“Don’t play dumb with me, Natasha.” Steve gave her a serious look. “You wear that necklace all the time.”

“I have no idea what you’re taking about, Rogers. I just like this necklace. It’s one of my favorites” Natasha blinked at him innocently. 

“It’s an arrow, Nat.” Steve said plainly. 

“Yes, it is.” Natasha nodded. “And?”

“Why do you wear an arrow necklace?” Steve asked. 

“You aren’t going to let this be, are you?” Natasha sighed

Steve grinned “Nope. Consider it payback for all the old man jokes.”

Natasha nodded and shrugged “Fair enough I suppose.”

Steve waited a moment “Well?”

Natasha sighed “I wear it whenever I’m not with Clint. And on most of my undercover missions.” 

“So… you guys have friendship necklaces?” Steve asked dumbly

Natasha looked at him sharply before rolling her eyes, “Clint and I have been in a relationship for nearly ten years.”

Steve looked triumphant “I knew it! I knew you guys weren’t just sleeping together! Tony owes me $1,000!”

Natasha blinked at him “You all had bets going on Clint and I’s relationship status?”

Steve hummed nervously “Yes…?”

Natasha laughed “Why am I not surprised?” 

Steve laughed a little as well before carefully asking “So, why exactly do you wear the necklace?”

“I bought the necklace when our relationship moved past being friends with benefits into being an actual committed relationship…” Natasha explained. “I started to wear it as a reminder to myself- and to him- that no matter who I work with and no matter how far deep undercover I get… I’m always going to have him. Clint’s arm guard has my insignia imprint in it. It’s not obvious but he always notices it when he’s shooting and it serves as the same reminder for him. It’s a comfort for both of us to know we have each other to go home to.”

Steve nodded his understanding as he pulled out his compass “I keep this with me wherever I go.” He handed Natasha the compass. She opened it to see a picture of Peggy Carter. “Peggy and I were never together. But I still care about her quite a bit. She was one of the first people to believe in me. And she believed in me before I got the serum. I carry this as a reminder of that.”

Natasha smiled before carefully closing the compass and handing it back to Steve “Thank you for sharing that with me.”  
“Of course. We’re teammates we should know things about each other. Thank you for sharing with me.” Steve smiled. 

Natasha smirked “I suppose you’re right. But, next time, I get to choose the topic of my history lesson.” She winked at him as she stood “Now move it or lose it, Cap. Wheels go up in 30 minutes!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a gifset on tumblr. Basic idea: Clint being jealous and Nat calling him out for it

Angry didn’t even begin to describe how Natasha felt at the moment. How dare Clint judge her for how she gets information on missions? And how dare he try and convince Coulson to stop sending her undercover!

“Nat! Wait!” Clint called after her as she walked swiftly down the hallway towards her on base quarters. “Natasha!”

She whirled to face “What, Clint? What the hell do you want? Do you want to tell me to my face how you don’t like me seducing marks?” She bit out as she sneered at him. 

Clint had the decency to flinch away from her harsh tone “I want to explain. Please, let me explain.”

Natasha narrowed her eyes at him as she crossed her arms across her chest “Why should I let you?”

“Because I’m your partner? Because I’m your friend?” Clint said both statements as questions. 

Natasha raised an eyebrow “Alright. You have my attention.”  
“Thank you” Clint gave a small smile “When I was sent to kill you, I found you running from the KGB and the Red Room. You didn’t want to be their pawn anymore. You didn’t want to be their tool to be used at liberty to get what they wanted. I brought you in so you would never have to be the pawn or the tool again. Only now SHIELD is the one using you. Now you’re their pawn. Their tool to be used to get what they want. It just doesn’t sit right with me.”

Natasha nodded her understanding “Clint, do you want to know the biggest difference between SHIELD and the KGB?What I do on a mission for SHIELD is, for the most part, my choice and of my own freewill. I had no choice when with the KGB, I did things their way or faced the consequences” 

Clint simply stared at her and did not respond. 

“You know Clint, I don’t think its just the idea that SHIELD is using me like the KGB did that is bothering you. I think it bothers you in general to see me seduce a target.” Natasha said simply 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Clint asked as he scrunched his nose up in confusion. 

“What I mean is… I believe you have feelings for me that go past our friendship. And because of those feelings you hate seeing me seduce marks to get information. I think you’re jealous.” Natasha looked Clint in the eye as she spoke. 

Clint bit his lip nervously “What makes you say that?” 

Natasha gave a sly grin “Clint, I see how you look at me. I know about how you chew out all the guys in SHIELD for talking about me like I’m just just some piece of ass.” At that she smiled genuinely before continuing “And I am positive that my feelings for you are mutual. You just don’t want to admit it.”

Clint looked at her, mouth agape. “I… uh…”

Natasha grinned even wider at that. Without much warning she leaned in and kissed him squarely. 

“Now just because these feeling are out in the open now… does not mean you’re off the hook about trying to get Coulson to take me off undercover missions.” Natasha spoke against his lips before smirking and pulling away. With that she turned back around and began walking to her quarters, leaving a still stunned Clint in her wake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was Clintasha working in an ice cream shop o a mission. I wrote this to be early on in their partnership.

“Why exactly are we working at a gelato shop as part of our cover?” Natasha sounded only slightly annoyed as she whispered to Clint underneath the counter. 

“I’ve told you, Nat. The store across the way is the front for a human trafficking ring. We just have to get enough proof to bring them in. working in the store across the way we just might see something.” Clint straightened before pointing behind her “Hand me that bag of peanuts. The container on the counter needs refilling.”

Natasha rolled her eyes but handed him the bag anyways. Clint smiled at her as two people walked in. 

“Welcome to Mario’s Gelato! Can I offer you a sample of the flavor of the day?” Clint smiled warmly at the two. 

Natasha watched Clint carefully as he worked as she leaned against one of the counters. She watched as he allowed them to sample flavor after flavor. She was sure to pay close attention to every single terrible joke he told. She may have smiled once or twice. 

It was when the two customers left that she finally approached him. 

“How are you so good at this?” Natasha asked “I’ve read your file. You have next to no espionage experience. You rarely if ever go undercover. How the hell are you doing so well? I was expecting you to be a train wreck and blowing our cover within the first twenty four hours of this mission.”

Clint shrugged as he began wiping down the counters “Remember how I told you that I grew up in the circus?”

Natasha nodded, a confused look on her face. 

“Well everyone was expected to pitch in a little bit to keep all the booths running before and after the shows. I used to help run a few of the snack bars before I had to go and put my ridiculous costume on.” Clint shrugged 

Natasha blinked in shock “I didn’t know.”

Clint gave her a crooked smile as he swung the rag he was hold up and over his shoulder “You never asked. You know, Nat. You’re allowed to ask me stuff about my past. You’ve told me a lot about your past. It’s only fair”

Natasha bit her lip to hold back a smile “I’ll keep that in mind.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by art of Natasha with a pixie cut and Clint with a beard

Natasha was exhausted as she unlocked Clints apartment door. She had just got back to New York after a month long mission in Rio De Janeiro. She hadn’t seen nor talked to Clint since she left and she was excited to crawl into bed next to him and curl into his side. 

When Natasha finally opened the door, Lucky immediately ran at her and jumped up in order to lick her face. 

Natasha laughed as she crouched down in order to pet the hyperactive golden retriever. “I missed you too, Lucky.”

“Nat?” Clint called out sleepily from the hall. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” Natasha said as she stood back up, running a hand through her extremely short hair. 

“You didn’t.” Clint said scratching at his beard “You cut your hair.”

“And you grew a beard.” Natasha smiled slightly as she raised a hand up to his cheek. 

Clint shrugged “No reason to shave with you gone for a whole month.”

“It looks good.” Natasha said simply. “You should keep it.”

“Really? I was gonna shave before we went to bed.” Clint looked at her apprehensively. 

“No, I like it.” Natasha said firmly as she leaned up on her tiptoes in order to kiss him. 

Immediately Clint deepened the kiss as he ran a hand through her newly shortened locks. “I missed you.” Clint groaned into her mouth. 

Natasha hummed her approval as she gripped onto his tshirt, pulling herself so she was flush against him. 

Clint grinned before kissing along her jawline, sucking gently on her pulse point. Natasha moaned in earnest as Clint lifted her off her feet. 

Clint was gentle as he laid her down on the couch, he looked at her with adoration as he yet again ran a hand through her hair “How are you so beautiful?” He asked before leaning down and kissing her firmly. 

Natasha was breathless for a moment. “I…I thought you liked my hair long?” 

Clint grinned at her “Tasha… your long hair is beautiful and all…” He peppered her with kisses with every pause he took “But your short hair? It’s sexy as hell. Because it’s your choice… I remember you telling me about how the Red Room forced you to keep long hair, to help seduce marks. Every time I see you with short hair… all I see is you… finally being able to make your own choices. Being you. And you Nat? You are so beyond beautiful and sexy.”

Natasha looked at Clint intensely before snaking her arms around his neck and pulling him down and kissing him passionately. “I love you.”

“God, you’re amazing.” Clint breathed before leaning into her as his hands began roaming her body. “I’m so happy you’re home.”

Natasha moaned as she arched into his touch “So am I”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was Clintasha on their wedding day

Steve tried to know his teammates. He wanted to be friends with each and every one of them. That’s why you could often find him attempting to read a book recommended to him by Bruce. Why he listened to all the music Tony recommended him. Why he and Thor had movie nights together to try to understand pop culture. Why he trained with Clint and Natasha. 

His desire to be friends with his teammates is also why he was being dragged to God knows where by Natasha (who he was really surprised to see wearing a purple dress instead of her usual jeans.)

“Natasha, are you going to tell me where we are going?” Steve let out a groan. 

Natasha grinned at him “Where’s the fun in that?”

Steve rolled his eye but resigned himself to leaning back in the passenger seat and simply enjoying the ride. 

It didn’t take them long to arrive at their destination. 

“The courthouse? What are we doi- Natasha if this ends up being a jab at my age again… I swear…” Steve pointed at Natasha as she grinned. 

“It’s nothing like that. Promise. You’ll see when we get inside.” Natasha smiled at him as she began walking inside.   
Just inside the building, before security, Clint stood with Phil Coulson. They were both dressed fairly nice. 

“Seriously, Nat. What’re we doing here?” Steve seemed even more confused as he tugged at his t-shirt self consciously.   
Natasha shushed him as Clint and Coulson approached. 

Clint was grinning as he pulled Natasha into his arms “You good?” He asked softly. 

Natasha nodded “Nervous. But ok.”

To Steve’s surprise, Clint smiled in response and leaned down to kiss Natasha. 

“Didn’t know?” Coulson was grinning as Steve continued to stare at the couple. 

“No.” Steve shook his head. “I mean I guess I suspected. I always thought it was strange how close they are.”

Coulson laughed. 

“Do you know why we’re here?” Steve looked at Coulson questioningly as they all began walking through security. 

Coulson simply shrugged as he smiled slightly. 

Once they were through security, they were quickly approached by a young woman. 

“Mr. Barton, Ms. Romanoff! Judge Stewart is expecting you!” She said quickly. “Follow me.”

Clint and Natasha led the small group in following the young woman. 

Steve was even more confused when they entered a small room to see a smiling judge in a suit. 

“Are you two ready?” The man asked smiling. 

Clint looked at Natasha, who nodded as she tightened her grip on his hand. 

“Yes. We’re ready. This is Phil Coulson and Steve Rogers. We brought them along to be our witnesses.” Clint said firmly.   
Phil and Steve looked between each other. 

“Witnesses?” Steve questioned. 

“What exactly are you two up too?” Phil looked suspicious. “I knew you two were serious… but marriage?”

“We’ll explain after all the papers are signed.” Natasha assured them before turning back to the judge. “Please proceed.”

“Would you like me to do a small ceremony? Or just sign the papers?” The judge was smiling. 

“Paper signing is all we need.” Clint smiled. 

Not even ten minutes later, they were all walking out of the building. Clint held the freshly signed marriage license in his hands. 

“So, please tell us. Why get married?” Phil asked. 

“On our last mission, we took out a branch of HYDRA that was ran by one Derek Bishop.” Clint started. “He was ruthless and completely devoted to HYDRA.”

“What we did not expect to find was that he had a child.” Natasha added. 

“A child?” Steve asked, confused. 

“Yes. A little girl. Only two years old.” Natasha answered. “When SHIELD apprehended her father… Clint and I… well we took her in until proper foster parents could be procured.” 

“We didn’t count on getting attached.” Clint laughed. 

“We decided that we couldn’t give her up. So we started the process to adopt her.” Natasha was grinning “Our social worker suggested that we get married. Said it would look better to the courts.”

“That’s… That’s amazing! What’s her name? Do you have pictures? Do we get to meet her?” Steve was grinning in excitement. 

“Her name is Katherine.” Clint said “We like calling her Kate or Katie.”

“Here is a picture of her.” Natasha held up her phone which now was showing a picture of a small girl with copious amounts of black hair and sparkly grey eyes.”and you guys can all meet her once the adoption is finalized.” 

“How long do you suppose that is going to take?” Phil asked. 

“Out court date is next month.” Clint smiled. 

“Now. We hate to leave you both… but we left Kate with Maria. And Maria doesn’t really like being left alone with her longer than a few hours” Natasha said as she pulled Clint towards her parked car.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was for a clint/natasha/laura fic centered around natasha and lila.

Natasha woke with a start. Her heart was racing. Her hair was sticking to her sweat-slick forehead. Damn. She hadn’t had that nightmare in a long while. She turned and saw that Clint and Laura were still asleep next to her. Clint was wrapped around Laura, and Laura’s arm was still wrapped around Natashas waist. Natasha smiled as she watched them breath for a moment. It was her dry mouth, that finally made her carefully get out of their bed. 

The path from their bedroom to the kitchen led Natasha past each of the childrens rooms. As she passed each one she laid a hand on their closed doors, reassuring herself that they were still peacefully sleeping in their beds. 

She could hear Nates white noise machine, slightly muffled. 

She smiled when she passed Coopers door and she heard him snoring. 

She paused when she got to Lilas room. At first she couldn’t hear anything. Then, she could hear Lila quietly crying. 

Natasha knocked on the door “Lila? Sweetie. It’s Mama.” The kids had only just started calling her that. The name still felt foreign in her mouth. “Are you alright?”

No answer came. 

Natasha hesitated momentarily before opening the door and walking into the room. 

She found Lila sitting, curled on top of her blankets as she cried  
.   
“Lila?” Natasha said softly as she sat down on the bed. “It’s ok. I’m here.” She reached out and placed a hand gently on the small girls shoulder. 

Lila flinched away from her touch. She looked at her eyes streaming “Your not my Mommy! I want my Mommy!” She cried out before climbing off her bed and running out of her room.

Natasha blinked in shocked as she lowered her hand. 

Lila had never yelled at her before. Lila had always been so close to her. She had been the first of the children to call her Mama. She always wanted to be near Natasha. Natasha could never pick a favorite… but she would always have a soft spot for Lila. But this time? Lila hadn’t even allowed Natasha to touch her before yelling at her and running away from her. 

She was pulled out of her thought by a knocking on the door. 

“Nat?” Clint was leaning against the door.

“I’m sorry. I upset Lila more than she already was.” Natasha looked down at her hands. “I should have gotten you or Laura.”

“Nat she had a nightmare.” Clint said simply “She didn’t mean to yell at you. She just… it’s just that Laura has basically been there for every single nightmare. It’s natural for her to want Laura.”

Natasha sighed as she leaned against the wall “I know. Clint, I know. But they’ve been calling me… Mama… and I just thought… I thought maybe I… maybe I could help calm her down.”

Clint grinned as he sat down next to her “just because she wanted Laura… doesn’t mean you aren’t her Mama anymore.”

Natasha huffed. “I know it’s stupid to be upset about. It’s just… she yelled ‘you’re not my mommy’. I know it’s stupid. But it… it stung.”

“Y’know… shes yelled that at me a few times when she is upset too.” Clint said gently as he slung an arm around her shoulder. “The world is still pretty black and white to Lila. She is only 8. Laura is Mommy. I’m Daddy. And now you? You’re Mama. We all have our roles in her life. It just so happens that even though we are the Avengers… Mommy is the one Lila runs to when she is scared.”

“What does she run to me for?” Natasha asked quietly.

“Plenty.” Laura said as she entered the room a sleeping Lila on her shoulder. “In case you didn’t notice, our darling little girl has you wrapped tightly around her finger.”

Clint and Natasha stood to allow Laura to carefully tuck Lila back into bed. 

“She is always going to you, Nat. Asking for stories, to draw with her, to play with her, to push her on the swing… honestly, if I didn’t have our bedtime routine… I would think you were her outright favorite.” Clint grinned at her. 

“Lila loves you, Nat. We all do.” Laura smiled before kissing Natasha softly “Now. Lets get back to bed. I am tired and Nate is sure to be up at five in the morning like usual.”

Natasha smiled “Alright… but I DID get up to get a drink of water… can I at least still go get a glass of water?”

Clint laughed.


End file.
